


Dear Warrior

by DancingWithSkeletons



Series: Dear Warrior [1]
Category: dragon dogma
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, My OC - Freeform, OC, not sure what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingWithSkeletons/pseuds/DancingWithSkeletons
Summary: First meeting between Aelinore and Samuel





	Dear Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Dogma or it's characters

Samuel was humiliated with how the meeting with the Duke went, but it quickly died out when he noticed a women in the gardens, he knew he should just ignore her and continue with his duties he had gotten from the Duke but...

Before he knew it he was walking towards her. He stopped a few feet away from her, she had yet to notice him but he can already tell she is the Duke's wife.

You can simply tell just from looking at her gown and crown, and- Oh... She noticed him and is looking upon him, by the Gods she is... Beautiful. Beautiful does not even come close to her beauty.

Breathtaking is more of a better word for her, she had golden hair like the Gods had casted down a ray of light upon her hair, her eyes they were the color of thee ocean and Samuel swore he could drown in them, her pink lips like the color of a pink rose just like the ones in her garden, and her pale skin seemed to make her glow.

By the Gods, Samuel can feel himself falling in love with her even though they had just met. "My, my." She said smiling ever so softly. Samuel could feel his heart beating faster. She raised herself up where she was on her knees, tending to the garden. "My apologies, dear warrior."

She said walking up to him. "But to see a face austere as the castle walls adorned with... This!"

She giggled and reached up and poked his jester hat. He let out a gasp and reached up to steady the hat upon his head, he completely forgotten about the jester's hat, he felt his face go warm, for he not only made a compete fool of himself in front of the Duke but in front of her as well.

Her laughter died down and spoke, "still 'tis more agreeable than the endlessly dour air of most of my husband's sworn swords."

She continued and walked even closer towards him. "Valor dwells in the heart, after all." She said while placing her small delicate hand over her heart and gazing upon Samuel.

"The brave ought not need their raiment to speak for their mettle, no?" Her hand slowly fell from where she had placed it and just stared at him with a small soft smile.

He felt his cheeks warm again upon her gaze, He smiled back at her just as softly. Her smile widen when she saw Samuel smiling back at her. Samuel knew he should not feel this way for her, knowing she is a promised lady but... 

He was in love with her and what Samuel didn't know was that she was in love with him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! Leave a kudos and comment if you want :P I do plan on writing longer things for this series I promise!


End file.
